vinepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Shell Incident
"A dumb joke that started a year ago, now hailed as the worlds best movie. Garfield, Mario, Luigi and a cast of characters invites you this year for the biggest cinematic thrill ride since Andy Warhol's Empire."~The description of the video Blue Shell Incident,also known as The Best Movie Ever,is an almost 30 minute short movie created,written,directed,voice-acted and animated by Joel and Twitch Chat.The main cast is composed by Mario,Luigi and Duck. The Plot A year earlier from when the movie takes place,Mario,Luigi,Pepsi-Man,Toad,Shy Guy,Minecraft Steve and AVGN decided to race on Zanzibar Island.Near the end of the track,Mario was in the first position and about to win the race.Well,that was before the Blue Shell Incident happened where Luigi threw a blueshell onto Mario,leading him to get stuck on the floor and get in last place.A year later and 2 days earlier from when the movie starts,Mario and Luigi went back to Zanzibar Island,but little did Luigi know that it was all a trap that was part of Operation Blue Shell Kill.The plan of the operation was that Garfield (Nicknamed Lasagna Ocelot in the movie) would kill Luigi and avenge Mario after the said incident.Since Mario is a big brain gamer,he rightly assumed that Garfield could misaim and accidentally shoot him,so he filled his shirt with Chef Boyardee cans before-hand to avoid any accidents.As expected by Mario,Garfield accidentally shot Mario and quickly exited the Island in his helicopter.It unfortunately blew up after Toad appeared right in front of it.Luigi went back to New York,still shocked from Mario's sudden death.While at Toad's Bar asking for sphagetti on the rocks,Mario suddenly entered the bar saying "Hey,little bro!Or should i say,GREEN MARIO?".He later explains what truly happened in Zanzibar and that his plan all along was to kill Luigi.After 30 seconds of bad italian food puns,Mario picks a gun from his pocket and says "THIS IS IT LUIGI!".He presses the trigger,expecting Luigi to fall dead on the floor,but unexpectedly,a duck that was on the bar somehow misteriously grabs the gun to himself.After an intense battle,Mario runs away and so the Duck gets to explain why he is helping Luigi.While a duckling,Luigi fed some breacrumbs to Duck,thus making Duck a sort of guardian angel of Luigi,always watching him.They then go to defeat Mario and stop his evil intents. Characters The movie has a big cast of people and here's all of the main cast and what are their purpose on the movie. Luigi Mario Protagonist of the movie,is portrayed as the everyman and a real nice pal. Duck Deuteragonist of the movie,is portrayed as being very epic. Mario Mario Antagonist of the movie,is portrayed as being a big ass jerk and is the one who basically caused everything on the movie to happen. Garfield (Aka Lasagna Ocelot) A hitman hired by Mario to kill Luigi,is portrayed as lazy,a bad aimer and someone who tells awful jokes. Toad Sort of a joke character,is portrayed as being able to teleport and atender (I know those aren't personalities but it's not like he has one) Scatman John Although Joel himself has said he never created Scatman John with any intent,he could possibly another hitman that Mario hired to kill Luigi,no personality at all.